Non-destructive inspection (NDI) of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring significant disassembly of the structure. Non-destructive inspection is typically preferred to avoid the schedule, labor, and costs associated with removal of a part for inspection, as well as avoidance of the potential for damaging the structure. Non-destructive inspection is advantageous for many applications in which a thorough inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, non-destructive inspection is commonly used in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures for any type of internal or external damage to or flaws in the structure. Inspection may be performed during manufacturing of a structure and/or once a structure is in-service. For example, inspection may be required to validate the integrity and fitness of a structure for continued use in manufacturing and future ongoing use in-service. However, access to interior surfaces is often more difficult or impossible without disassembly, such as removing a part for inspection from an aircraft.
Among the structures that are routinely non-destructively tested are composite structures, such as composite sandwich structures and other adhesive bonded panels and assemblies. In this regard, composite structures are commonly used throughout the aircraft industry because of the engineering qualities, design flexibility and low weight of composite structures, such as the stiffness-to-weight ratio of a composite sandwich structure. As such, it is frequently desirable to inspect composite structures to identify any flaws, such as cracks, voids or porosity, which could adversely affect the performance of the composite structure. For example, typical flaws in composite sandwich structures, generally made of one or more layers of lightweight honeycomb or foam core material with composite or metal skins bonded to each side of the core, include disbonds which occur at the interfaces between the core and the skin or between the core and a septum intermediate skin.
Various types of sensors may be used to perform non-destructive inspection. One or more sensors may move over the portion of the structure to be examined, and receive data regarding the structure. For example, a pulse-echo (PE), through transmission (TT), or shear wave sensor may be used to obtain ultrasonic data, such as for thickness gauging, detection of laminar defects and porosity, and/or crack detection in the structure. Resonance, pulse echo or mechanical impedance sensors may be used to provide indications of voids or porosity, such as in adhesive bondlines of the structure. High resolution inspection of aircraft structure are commonly performed using semi-automated ultrasonic testing (UT) to provide a plan view image of the part or structure under inspection. While solid laminates may be inspected using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing, composite sandwich structures typically require through-transmission ultrasonic (TTU) testing for high resolution inspection. In through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, ultrasonic sensors such as transducers, or a transducer and a receiver sensor, are positioned facing the other but contacting opposite sides of the structure to be inspected such as opposite surfaces of a composite material. An ultrasonic signal is transmitted by at least one of the transducers, propagated through the structure, and received by the other transducer. Data acquired by sensors, such as TTU transducers, is typically processed by a processing element, and the processed data may be presented to a user via a display.
The non-destructive inspection may be performed manually by technicians who typically move an appropriate sensor over the structure. Manual scanning generally consists of a trained technician holding a sensor and moving the sensor along the structure to ensure the sensor is capable of testing all desired portions of the structure. In many situations, the technician must repeatedly move the sensor side-to-side in one direction while simultaneously indexing the sensor in another direction. For a technician standing beside a structure, the technician may repeatedly move the sensor right and left, and back again, while indexing the sensor between each pass. In addition, because the sensors typically do not associate location information with the acquired data, the same technician who is manually scanning the structure must also watch the sensor display while scanning the structure to determine where the defects, if any, are located in the structure. The quality of the inspection, therefore, depends in large part upon the technician's performance, not only regarding the motion of the sensor, but also the attentiveness of the technician in interpreting the displayed data. Thus, manual scanning of structures is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and prone to human error.
Semi-automated inspection systems have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Mobile Automated Scanner (MAUS®) system is a mobile scanning system that generally employs a fixed frame and one or more automated scanning heads typically adapted for ultrasonic inspection. A MAUS system may be used with pulse-echo, shear wave, and through-transmission sensors. The fixed frame may be attached to a surface of a structure to be inspected by vacuum suction cups, magnets, or like affixation methods. Smaller MAUS systems may be portable units manually moved over the surface of a structure by a technician. However, for through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, a semi-automated inspection system requires access to both sides or surfaces of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for semi-automated systems that use a fixed frame for control of automated scan heads.
Automated inspection systems have also been developed to overcome the myriad of shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Automated Ultrasonic Scanning System (AUSS®) system is a complex mechanical scanning system that employs through-transmission ultrasonic inspection. The AUSS system can also perform pulse echo inspections, and simultaneous dual frequency inspections. The AUSS system has robotically controlled probe arms that must be positioned proximate the opposed surfaces of the structure undergoing inspection with one probe arm moving an ultrasonic transmitter along one surface of the structure, and the other probe arm correspondingly moving an ultrasonic receiver along the opposed surface of the structure. Conventional automated scanning systems, such as the AUSS-X system, therefore require access to both sides or surfaces of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for very large or small structures. To maintain the ultrasonic transmitter and receiver in proper alignment and spacing with one another and with the structure undergoing inspection, the AUSS-X system has a complex positioning system that provides motion control in ten axes. This requirement that the orientation and spacing of the ultrasonic transmitter and receiver be invariant with respect to one another and with respect to the structure undergoing inspection is especially difficult in conjunction with the inspection of curved structures.
Furthermore, manual, semi-automated, and automated scanning systems typically are limited in the size of a structure that can be inspected, generally limited to areas just a few meters square and typically limited to much smaller areas, although some larger, more complicated systems are available. Stiffness and weight limitations often restrict the distance a manual, semi-automated, or automated system may be able to extend inspection devices over a structure for inspection. Thus, large composite structures may not be capable of complete inspection. For example, contemporary inspection methods are not well suited for inspecting a Sea Launch payload fairing with a diameter of approximately four meters, a cylindrical length of approximately five meters, and an overall length of over twelve meters.
To increase the rate or speed at which the inspection of a structure is conducted, the scanning system may include ultrasonic probes that have arrays of ultrasonic transmitters and receivers. As such, the inspection of the structure can proceed more rapidly and efficiently, thereby reducing the costs associated with the inspection. Unfortunately, the use of arrays of ultrasonic transmitters and receivers is generally impractical during the scanning of curved structures, such as large-scale curved composite structures. While some array systems may be capable of scanning gently sloping structures, more complicated curved structures typically are impractical to inspect with an array, such as requiring that the array system be flexible. In this regard, conventional ultrasonic scanning systems for inspecting large-scale curved composite parts use water jets to provide water between the surface of the structure undergoing inspection and the ultrasonic transmitter or receiver to effectively couple ultrasonic signals into and out of the structure. In instances in which the ultrasonic probes include an array of ultrasonic transmitters or receivers, it has been difficult to design a corresponding water jet array that does not produce significant interference or crosstalk between the elements of the array.
Accessibility to the structure requiring inspection and particular features thereof is one consideration in choosing a non-destructive inspection device. Access to the structure requiring inspection may be so limited that a manual inspection by a technician or a semi-automated or automated system is not possible, typically due to systems requiring access to exterior and interior surfaces of the structure to be inspected. For example, the backside of an inlet duct for an Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle (UCAV) or an F-35 has limited access for inspection. Alignment and positioning of sensors such as transducers is similarly complicated by accessibility to the structure such as inaccessibility to one side of a composite structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved non-destructive inspection device and method to inspect a structure.